Printing machines based on electrostatic transfer of a toner include plain paper copiers (PPC), electrophotographic printers, and laser printers. In these printing systems, since paper is charged to attract a toner image, large quantities of static electricity remain on the paper after printing, causing jamming of the machine and making it difficult to put printed sheets of paper into a sheaf. It has therefore been a practice generally followed that both sides of image-receiving paper is coated with a surface active agent so as to have a surface resistivity of from about 10.sup.10 to 10.sup.11 .OMEGA./cm.sup.2 at a humidity of 50 to 60% thereby balancing toner transfer properties and paper running properties.
However, the paper treated with a surface active agent has increased surface resistivity under a dry condition, such as a humidity of 40% or less, causing running disorders and, on the other hand, has reduced surface resistivity under a humid condition, such as a humidity exceeding 70%, causing insufficient toner transfer properties resulting in a reduction in image density.
Metal deposition is an antistatic treatment insusceptible to influences of humidity but incurs high cost for practical use. Coating of carbon black dispersed in a binder has been proposed but is unsuitable for image-receiving material due to the black color imparted.
Where a bar code is printed on an adhesive-backed paper label by a toner transfer system as has been recently increasing, if the surface resistivity is too low, toner is not transferred sufficiently, and the image is misread or cannot be read with a bar code reader or a scanner. If the surface resistivity is too high, the adhesive-backed paper label is unsuitable for recent high-speed printers due to frequent occurrence of jamming.
On the other hand, where a substrate of an adhesive-backed image-receiving label is prepared from a synthetic resin to improve water resistance or releasability, a toner has poorer adhesion than to a paper-based label, and the toner image on such a label is liable to fall off when scratched with a pen type scanner. It has therefore been demanded to develop an image-receiving labeling material excellent in toner adhesion.